SHHC Secret Handsome Host Club
by Awesomeness02
Summary: They say that if a girl writes her request on a piece of paper and leaves it at the table in the rose garden, a handsome host from the SHHC Secret Handsome Host Club will come and grant it for free. The client must keep the host's identity a secret…that is the only rule.
1. Client 1: Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! イ ノ キ • Inoki

Secret Handsome Host Club

_The bud of a Sakura holds many lies and secrets, but when it blooms something beautiful will happen._

They say that if a girl writes her request on a piece of paper and leaves it at the table in the rose garden, a handsome host from the SHHC(Secret Handsome Host Club) will come and grant it for free. The client must keep the host's identity a secret…that is the only rule.

The girl with pink hair and green eyes walked through the garden full of blooming roses.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…it's just a rumor, right…?" She mumbled to herself.

She walked around for a bit more until she saw a beautiful pavilion with red roses hovering over a marble table.

"Ah!" She ran over to the table and stared at it. _This must be it! The table in the rose garden! But will the host really come…? _Even though she still had her doubts, she placed the letter on the table in the center and started heading home.

"_A new request? What a drag." The guy with the spikey ponytail sighed._

"_Well, what is the story?" The guy with the bob cut asked._

_Spikey ponytail read the letter out loud to the others._

_To the SHHC,_

_My name is Haruno Sakura and I have a request._

_Tomorrow, March the twenty-eighth, is my birthday and I'd like to spend it with someone…well, a host. Please grant my request, I'll be waiting tomorrow at nine o'clock a.m. At the Fountain Square._

_Thank you,_

_Haruno Sakura_

"_Hm…I'll pass on this one." A guy with long hair said._

"_Anyone wanna take it up?" The guy with messy brown hair asked._

"_Heh, well if no one will, then I'll take it!" A guy with blond hair and bright blue eyes grinned as he snatched the paper from spikey ponytail's hand. "I'll make this year, her best birthday ever! And that's a promise, you can count on it!"_

Haruno Sakura sighed. "It's nine thirty already…so it really was just a rumor?" She laughed at herself quietly. "I'm just wasting my time, guess I'll head home." She slung the bag over her shoulder and started walking away from the fountain.

Suddenly someone crashed into her.

"Kyaa!" Sakura stared at the person who crashed into her as she fell back.

"Ah!" The blond boy caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, securing her.

Her face heated up immediately. _J-Just who is this guy!?_

"Phew, that was close!…You okay?" He grinned at her.

"Ye—I mean, No!" She pushed him away, picked up her bag and pointed at his chest. "Just what is your problem!? You should look where you're going and running into a lady without apologizing is so rude!"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. "Ah, sor-"

_Slap! _

"!" His head slowly turned to look at her eyes.

"That's not how you apologize to a lady!" She glared at him.

_What's up with her? It's her birthday and she's slapping me!?_ He thought. "…" The blond guy stared at her.

"N-Nani?" _Why is he staring at me like that? _She thought.

The guy groaned and bowed in front of her. "Gomenasai. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you must be Haruno Sakura, ne?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "H-How do you know my name!? Don't tell me you're a stalker or something!?" She prepared to slap him again.

"N-No! No way! It's 'coz of this!" He held up the letter.

"S-Sona! Masaka-!"

"It's true, want me to read it out?" Naruto opened the letter and unfolded the paper. "To the—Itai!"

Sakura whacked him on the head with her bag. "Baka! Don't read that out here!" She was blushing.

He pouted. "Hmph, after I came through all that trouble to get here."

"Tch! But you were late!…Thank you…for coming though…" She blushed slightly and turned away.

"Ara?" He stared at her. _She actually looks pretty cute when she's not angry!_

"A-Are you coming or not!?" She started walking quickly.

"Hai hai!"

They didn't realize that secretly, in the bushes, they were being watched.

"So, what did you wanna do today?" Naruto asked as he handed her the crepe that he bought.

"Hm…" She thought about it for a while. "How about..."

"I know!" Naruto butted in. "Here, come with me!" He grabbed her wrist and started running off.

"N-Naruto, wait!"

Before she knew it, they were at the beach. She finished her crepe and threw the wrapper at him.

_Splat! _It hit him right on the cheek. "What'd I do now!?" He scrunched the wrapper up.

"You—Ahaha…" She covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Ahahahaha! Pfufu…!" Holding her stomach, she almost fell over on the sand.

"Ara? Nani?" Naruto was very confused.

"You…haha…your…fu..your face..!" She couldn't stop laughing while handing him her compact mirror.

"Eh?" He looked at himself and saw that there was strawberry jam and cream on his face. "AHH! HOW'D THIS GET HERE!?" He tried to rub it off but ended up spreading it around. "I-It won't come off! Kuso!"

"Haha…come here!" She rustled through her bag.

He walked over there with a frown. "You threw the crepe wrapper at me…"

"Oh, get over it, will you?" She smiled at him and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"S-Sakura-chan…" He blushed slightly.

"Here, you can keep this. Sa, iku yo!" She left the handkerchief on his cheek and ran towards the sparkling ocean.

She splashed around in the water for a while and noticed Naruto staring at her.

"C'mon, Naruto!" Sakura waved at him to come join her.

"Hehe, yosh, okay!" He grinned and ran into the salty water, splashing Sakura in the process.

"Hey!" Sakura splashed him back.

"Gah! Salty!" He spat water out.

"Naruto…! Don't spit in front of a lady especially if we're in the water!" She pushed his head under the surface.

"Argh! Glub blub blub!" Naruto waved frantically around. But then his arms stopped and he began sinking. After a few seconds he had disappeared completely.

"N-Naruto? Hey, Naruto!" She searched around trying to find him but she couldn't. Panic started creeping up her spine. _Oh no, what if he…no, that can't be! But…where is he…? _"NARUTO!" She shouted his name but there was no answer. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. _What should I do…?_

Naruto suddenly popped up from the water right in front of her and shouted, "Surprise!" He grinned at her shocked face.

"Naruto…?" She quickly wiped her eyes and shook her fist at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU KNOW, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"Yikes!" He started running away from her fists.

"Naruto, get back here!" She chased after him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, alright!? I'm sorry!" But he still couldn't take that grin off his face.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto ran around the beach for another half an hour until Sakura slowed down and finally gave up, or so he thought. He flopped down onto the soft sand and watched the exhausted girl walk slowly towards him with her hands behind her back, looking innocent. She smiled at him and quickened her pace.

"?" Naruto was confused at her sudden mood swing.

When she was just one meter away from him, she lifted her arms above her head to reveal a heavy rock in her hands.

"SHANNAROOO!"

"GAH!" Naruto automatically put his arms over his head to protect himself.

"Wha-!" She tripped over a pile of sand and landed… on top of Naruto.

"!" Their lips connected as they stared at each other in shock, blushing.

Sakura immediately pulled away and pushed Naruto into the sand as she got stood up. The pink bangs shaded her eyes.

"Gwah!" He fell back and still blushing, stared at Sakura in confusion.

"…N…Naruto, you idiot!" She shouted and quickly ran away from him with her eyes shut tight.

"H-Hey, Sakura-chan!" He called after her.

_Naruto, you big idiot…that was my first kiss…! _She thought.

Sakura leaned against a big rock, trying to catch her breath. That was the fastest she'd ever run in her life. A shadow loomed over her suddenly. She looked up and saw three girls standing in front of her, looking snobby.

"You…" Sakura recognized their faces.

"Haruno Sakura, don't tell me you've forgotten that we've been watching you this whole time. You're not falling for him are you?" The middle one smirked.

"No way! Why would I ever fall for a coarse, clueless guy like that!?"

"Hm…? Well you seem like it!" The middle girl continued teasing her.

"I told you, I'm not!" Sakura fought back.

"You two seem pretty close, did you forget what you're supposed to do?" The one on the right started talking.

"Yeah, yeah!" The one on the left pitched in.

"I…" Sakura looked down.

Naruto walked around the beach, looking for Sakura. "I just don't get it! Why's she so mad anyways?" He mumbled to himself. After a while he spotted Sakura leaning against a rock, talking to three girls.

"Huh, yeah, alright. We believe you. I mean, why would Haruno Sakura be falling for such an idiot? She's too good for him." The middle girl said, almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah!" The one on the left pitched in again.

Sakura's head was lowered; this whole conversation had made her day worst. She absorbed their words and stored them in her mind. But it wasn't only their words that made her down; it was also her own words. The terrible things she had said about Naruto and lying to herself for others to accept her.

Naruto didn't like what he was seeing. _Are those girls making fun of her?_ He thought.

"Well, Sakura-"The middle girl was about to continue bad mouthing Naruto. Until Naruto, himself, stepped in.

Sakura looked up at the figure standing in front of her. "N-Naruto?"

His head turned as he grinned at Sakura. "Hey, those girls must've said some pretty mean things to you, huh? Just leave everything to me!" He glared at the middle girl. "What do you want with her?"

"Er, uh, we…we were just leaving!" She quickly backed away.

"Yeah, yeah!" The left one added.

"Ahaha…! Uh, l-let's go….!" The right one started running away and the other two quickly followed."

Naruto got annoyed at their cowardice. "Oi! Come back here and apologize to her!" He shook his fist at the trio.

"Naruto, it's okay, just let them go. It's fine, really." But she didn't look fine.

"…Tch, fine." He looked at her. "Ne, sorry for earlier…" He blushed as he remembered the accident.

"…That's alright." She replied simply.

Naruto was slightly surprised. _No yelling? No hitting? Something is really wrong here! _He grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go somewhere!" He felt responsible to cheer her up; it was her birthday after all.

"Naruto, where are we going!?"

"You'll find out!"

"Kara…oke?" She blinked at the flashing sign.

"Yep, that's right! Heheh, you can sing your heart out!" He grinned.

She laughed a little. "Haha, you're so strange, Naruto."

After singing a lot of songs they went to go have dinner. At Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen store in town.

"Eheh, sorry, I know it's your birthday and this isn't much but…uh, I'll treat you." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ah, arigato." They ordered and ate in awkward silence. (Apart from their slurping.)

They walked out of Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto still tried to cheer her up. "Ahh, that was great! What'd you think, Sakura-chan?"

"…Hm? Uh, it was…really good." She was still slightly gloomy but better than before.

"Hn…" He grabbed her hand again and started running off with her. _If this doesn't make her smile, then I've failed my duty as a host! _He thought, determined.

The two arrived at a steep hill above the village. There was a clear view of the cloudless sky.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?" She saw nothing but grass and landscape.

"Wait here for a sec!" He ran off down the hill.

"Hey, Naruto!" She called his name but he waved her off. Sighing, she sat down onto the soft grass, waiting patiently.

Ten minutes later…

A cold breeze blew by. She shivered and hugged her knees, realizing that she didn't bring a jacket with her. _How could I forget…?_ She cursed silently. A jacket was slipped onto her shoulders; she looked up to see who it was from.

Naruto grinned at her. "Sorry I took a while but…here it is!" He held a cake in one hand and some candles with matches in the other.

"F-For me…?" She blinked twice.

"It's your birthday, right? You should at least have some cake!" He placed the cake next to her, sat down and started poking candles into the sponge. "I wasn't sure what type of cake you liked, so I just got this strawberry one…I hope this is okay." He said as he lit the candles.

"Ah, it's fine…" She stared at the cake. Soft plain sponge and whipped cream topped with strawberries. There was a chocolate rectangle with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it. The cake looked like one that could be bought from any convenience store.

Naruto cut a slice and handed it to her on a plastic plate, then he cut himself a slice.

"Itadakimasu!" They said at the same time.

Their eyes were glued to the plastic plates as they awkwardly ate in silence.

'_Kay, so, the cake hasn't cheered her up…eeto…think, Naruto, think!_ Naruto scrunched up his eyes while trying to think of something else.

_Naruto's been doing so much for me and yet I can't even smile for him_… Sakura sighed, loudly.

"Sakura-chan." A voice called her name softly.

"Hn?" She turned and saw Naruto sitting closer to her. So close that their faces were just a few centimeters apart.

"N-N-Naruto!?" W-What're you doing!?" She blushed while her head jerked back.

"Sakura-chan, look up." His voice was still soft.

"Eh?" She looked up and saw the starry lights spread out across the dark night. "Kirei, ne~?" Her worries seemed to have been stolen by the stars.

"Yeah, it really is." Naruto stared at the sky as well.

The two of them watched the night in awe while Naruto tried to put his arm around her shoulder, sneakily. He paused for a moment to look at Sakura's smiling face. _You finally smiled… _He thought_. She's so cute like that!_ To stop himself from hugging her, he pushed her head gently onto his shoulder.

"Hm? Naruto…" Sakura blushed even more.

"Uh, i-if you're getting tired then, you can just uh, you know, um…" He was stuck for words but she simply laughed a little.

"Mhmhm! Arigato, Naruto." She smiled kindly at him.

He blushed and nodded his "you're welcome" to her.

Two 'lovers' under a bright starry sky, on a steep hill with a great view of the city beneath, it was a very romantic setting.

Eventually, Sakura fell asleep, so Naruto piggy-backed her home. She awoke on the way back and sleepily noticed her surroundings. They were outside of her house. Naruto let her down and smiled at her.

"Well, here we are!"

She rubbed her eyes and bowed slightly. "A-Arigato gozaimasu for today! I really enjoyed myself!"

"Haha, me too!" Naruto rubbed his head awkwardly, he wasn't used to people bowing to him.

"…"

"So, uh, I guess this is where we say goodbye." Naruto waved.

"Um, yeah…will I ever see you again?" She asked, slightly hopeful even though she already knew the answer.

"Sakura-chan…" He looked down on her, depressed.

"Naruto…I…." She looked up into his eyes.

They stared into one another's eyes, slowly coming closer to each other. Their eyes started to close, preparing for the touch of lips. Only a few centimeters apart, now one centimeter and then three millimeters. Naruto's heart was pounding against his chest while Sakura's felt like it was about to burst. His eyes closed, waiting for the kiss. But it never came. He heard laughter and opened his eyes to see the three girls from earlier with Sakura standing behind them.

"Ahahahaha! Did you girls see that? He was all like…" The girl on the right mocked Naruto, leaning forward, eyes closed, lips in a pouty position and making fake kissing noises.

"Haha, good job, Sakura! We thought you didn't have it in you." The girl on the left patted Sakura on the back.

"Well, you passed the test, Sakura, you can start hanging out with us! Broke that host's heart in two!Ahahahahahahaha!" The middle girl was enjoying herself too much.

"Uh, no! I—" Sakura couldn't say much over their laughter and words.

Naruto felt cheated. His chest hurt and his mind was getting angry. His fists were shaking, trying to keep the rage in. "Yeah, I got it. So, all of that was just a set-up, huh? It wasn't really your birthday." His eyes and voice were cold. "Haha, how could I be so stupid?" He hit his head and started walking away without even looking at them.

Sakura felt a big stab of guilt in her chest. "N-Naruto, matte!" She called after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "I…I actually had fun, but I guess that's all pointless to you." He ran off after saying those words.

Sakura ran into her house, crying. Her guilt overwhelmed her heart and soul. How could she ever face Naruto again? His cold words echoed inside her head. _"Yeah, I got it. So, all of that was just a set-up, huh? It wasn't really your birthday." _After hugging her knees for hours on her bed, she cried herself to sleep.

At school, the three girls would hang out with Sakura just about every day, always saying bad things about Naruto, how she tricked him, the look on his face when he was tricked. Everything that would make any person feel bad, especially because they kept repeating it. It was always: "Haha, that guy was such an idiot! I can't believe he actually fell for it!" or "Sakura, you're way too good for him."

Even though it was sort of a compliment, the girl's words annoyed her and before she knew it, she was standing up for Naruto. "Sure, Naruto might be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but you have no right to judge someone who you haven't even met before! At least, he's kind, a little considerate, and trustworthy, but most of all…Naruto always keeps his promises! So, don't you ever, ever, call him an idiot ever again!" She had the urge to slap all three of them at once but instead, she turned and left them.

A whole week went by and Sakura still couldn't get over Naruto. A few times around town, she would see him with another girl, grinning his stupid grin, shouting with his loud voice. She found out that they even went to the same school and he was in the bottom class. _It always hurts to see him with another girl… _She sighed.

Another few days went and Sakura finally decided to fix it. _I can't continue on like this…I have to do something! _After school, she waited by the school gate for Naruto to come out and when he did, she quickly grabbed his collar and shook him hard.

"NARUTO, LISTEN TO ME! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AND THAT I…I CAN'T GET OVER YOU!" She blushed as she shouted the final words into his ear.

He grabbed her hand and forcefully pushed her hand away from his shirt. "It's fine. But…I'm a host, there's no way that I can get back with you, so you'll just have to forget about me, unless if I quit." His tone of voice was in between cold and warm.

"Quit…?" Sakura asked.

"Once I quit, I can never be a host again. That's just the way it works."

"Oh…" She started walking away, trying to decide what she should do next. _I don't want Naruto to quit what he's doing if he likes it but I…I don't like seeing him flirting with other woman! It's natural to think this way, right? But I guess I'll have to try and convince him to quit…_

The Next Day.

"Naruto, planning on quitting the SHHC anytime soon?" Sakura shot her prettiest smile at Naruto.

"Nope!" He grinned at her.

The Day After.

"Naruto, let's go eat some ramen, my treat!"

Naruto slurped on his tenth bowl of ramen, loudly. "Ah thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"You're welcome. So, about quitting…"

"Nope, no way!" He slurped some more ramen.

The Next.

"Naruto, darling, will you quit the SHHC for me? Pweddie pwease with the cherry on top?" She tried to make her voice sound cute.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, what happened to your voice?"

"Just quit already!" She whacked him on the head.

"Itai! Nope!"

And so on. This happened for another week until Sakura was out of ideas.

"I…don't know what to do anymore…" She flipped through some Manga pages, bored. Until, something caught her eye. She quickly flipped back and stared at the page. _This…this will be my last resort! _That night, she sat at her desk with a pen and paper, writing and chucking paper in the bin all night long.

At school, Naruto opened his locker and a letter came fluttering out. "Ara?" He picked it up and turned it around. Shocked, he read the contents.

When school was over, Sakura got a note from her friend to meet at the rooftop, and so she did. But at the rooftop wasn't her friend, instead Naruto was waiting for her.

"N-Naruto? Where's…" She stared at his back.

Naruto turned slowly, the wind rustled his hair and the sunlight made his eyes almost sparkle as he grinned at her. "Sakura…I quit the Club."

"E-Eh!?" Her eyes widened. _Did it actually work!?_ She thought.

He held up the pink love letter with a cherry blossom sticker. "Well, you kinda have to quit the Club when you receive a love letter like this!"

"Naruto…arigato!" She tackled him to the ground and hugged him with excitement.

"W-Whoa, Sakura!" Naruto blushed.

_Wait…what am I doing!?_ She quickly let go of him and punched him to the ground instead. "Y-You idiot, pulling me down like that!" Her face matched the color of her hair.

"Ow! What the heck!?" Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"That day…" She remembered his words. _Yeah, I got it. So, all of that was just a set-up, huh? It wasn't really your birthday. _"That day…it really was my birthday!"

"ARA!?" Naruto thought everything REALLY HAD been a set up.

"And so, since you messed up my birthday, you better make up for it next year!" She said, almost smugly.

_Eh…?_ Naruto thought. "We're going to be together for that long?" He asked, bluntly.

Sakura laughed. "Mhmhm, who knows?" She smiled cheerfully.

So, that was chapter one of SHHC! How'd you like it? Let me know in your reviews, thanks!^^

SHHC Special Bonus!

"_So…Uzumaki Naruto left?" A guy with dark shades said in a monotone voice._

"_Man, that idiot's finally gone!" A guy with red marks on his face and messy brown hair added._

"_Hey, come to think of it, the 'King' hasn't been around much lately." A guy eating a bag of chips pointed out._

"_You're right. And I thought this request was perfect for him too." A fake smile showed on one of the guys' faces. "Guess we'll have to get the girly-man to do it."_

"_And just what are you implying?" The guy with long hair glared at his fake smile._

_Footsteps were coming from the distance. They all turned to see the 'King'._

"_That request…I'll take it." The guy with spikey dark blue hair smirked slightly while taking the letter that held the request. "This should be interesting."_


	2. Client 2: Hyuga Hinata

Alrighty! Here's chapter 2 of SHHC! イ ノ キ • Inoki

* * *

Secret Handsome Host Club

_Love is like a tool, a tool that can deceive many people's eyes._

They say that if a girl writes her request on a piece of paper and leaves it at the table in the rose garden, a handsome host from the SHHC(Secret Handsome Host Club) will come and grant it for free. The client must keep the host's identity a secret…that is the only rule.

•

She sat traditionally on her knees with her head lowered. Her pale lavender eyes looked up to see a matching pair of her own pale eyes in his.

"You wanted to speak with me, father?" Hyuga Hinata asked.

"Yes. You see Hinata; I know that you are now at that age." Hiashi replied.

"Hm?"

"And I was wondering…if you had a boyfriend or not yet." He said, flatly.

"A b-boyfriend!?" Hinata was shocked. Her father was talking to her about relationships? "Um…well, that is…I, uh…"

Her father waited patiently for an answer.

"W-What if I don't have a boyfriend?" She finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Then I would hope you would find someone before I find someone for you." Hiashi was quite strict when it came to 'love'.

"And, um, what if I said I did?"

"Well, then I would like to meet him."

Hinata didn't know what to do. _Should I tell him the truth? Or just tell him a lie? I don't want him to find someone for me but I…I don't have a boyfriend. _She thought.

"Well, Hinata?" The Hyuga head pressed on.

"I-I have a um, uh, b-b-b-boyfriend!" She could barely say the word 'boyfriend' as it embarrassed her.

"Oh really? Arrange for him to meet with me next week for dinner. That is all, you're dismissed."

Hinata walked out of the room and into the hallway glumly. _What should I do, what should I do!? I don't even have a boyfriend and yet, I told him I did! There's no way I could ask a friend to pretend to be my boyfriend because knowing my father, he has to be of a slightly 'wealthy' family. _She decided to go to the bakery and have a cinnamon roll to help her think.

•

While sitting at a small table, waiting for her tea and cinnamon rolls, she heard two girls talking about a subject that caught her interest.

"Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You know, _that_ rumor!"

"Hm?"

"Well, rumor has it that if a girl writes her request on a piece of paper and leaves it at the table in the rose garden, a handsome host from the SHHC will come and grant it for free! Doesn't that sound exciting!?"

"It does! We should try it out but does it actually work?"

"I don't know…maybe it's a scam."

"Yeah, probably."

Hinata's cinnamon rolls arrived and she bit into the sweet bread. _A handsome host will grant my request? I'd like to try it but…it might just be a scam. Although, it's worth a try, I guess…_ She thought as she sipped some tea.

•

Hinata walked slowly through the beautiful rose garden, looking eagerly for the pavilion that had the table in it. She found it and looked around before taking the letter out of her handbag. She placed it on the table and clasped her hands together. _Please be real, please…_ After pleading, the shy girl quickly scurried off towards home.

•

"…_We have another request." The guy with suspicious shades said._

"_Oh really? What's it say?" The guy with messy brown hair asked curiously._

_The shady guy read out the letter in a monotone voice._

_Dear the SHHC,_

_I'm not sure if my request will ever be heard or even granted but this is really important to me so I'm hoping it does. My name is Hyuga Hinata and my father, Hiashi, is the president of the well-known Hyuga Company. Recently he asked me if I had a boyfriend or not; not knowing what to say, I replied that I did. But the truth is…I don't. He would like to meet my "boyfriend" next week for dinner. My request is that a host from the SHHC would come and act as my boyfriend for next week's dinner. The only thing is that my father would prefer me to have a man that is mature, polite/has manners, good looking and is from a "slightly wealthy" family. We need to pretend that we have been together for quite a while, so in order to get to know each other, please meet me tomorrow at the Hyuga Company, first floor in the lobby at 11 o'clock. I'll be wearing a purple dress so that you can recognize me, please come._

_I apologize if this is too much to ask,_

_Hyuga Hinata_

"_That request…I'll take it." The guy with spikey dark blue hair smirked slightly while taking the letter that held the request. "This should be interesting."_

•

The girl in the purple lavender dress glanced at the clock in the lobby. She was so nervous that she ended up coming half an hour early. _What if the SHHC isn't real? What if it's just a scam? I'd feel so humiliated…_ She hung her head low in thought. _No, stop thinking about the negatives! _She thought as she slapped her cheeks lightly. _I wonder what he'll be like…_

The young Hyuga was so busy with her thoughts; she didn't notice the handsome man walking straight towards her. She felt something touch her cheek lightly, and looked up to come face to face with a pair of black eyes.

"Ah-!" Her face flushed a deep red as she stared at the handsome man before her.

He gave her a kind smile. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be hitting their faces, Hinata."

_Ehh!? How does he know my name!? Is he flirting with me!? T-Too close!_ Her head was spinning with thoughts and her face was feeling hot.

"Kyaa! Could that man be your boyfriend, Hinata-chan!?" The women at the reception desk squealed excitedly.

"N-Nani!? Um, uh, n-!"

The guy pulled her into a hug and muffled her voice with his chest. "Ah, kawaii na." He flashed a hot smirk at the staff.

"Kyaaa~!" The women squealed again.

Hinata was still blushing and almost fainted but the guy quickly escaped with her, outside the building.

"A-Ano…! How do you know my name? Have we met before…?" She asked after recovering from her mega-blush moment.

"Ah, sorry about that, I'm the host you requested from the SHHC." He held up her letter as proof. "The name's Uchiha Sasuke, at your service." Sasuke kneeled on one knee and kissed the back of her hand lightly.

She blushed madly at the sudden gesture. "U-Uh…a-arigato gozaimasu…?" She didn't know how to reply. _Chouto matte…Uchiha? Uchiha Company is the next biggest company to us! Uchiha Sasuke…ah, I remember now. The 'child prodigy' that runs a very successful company at such a young age…_ And then it hit her. _What's the child prodigy of Uchiha doing in the SHHC!?_

_Haha, she's so shy_. Sasuke thought as he stood next to her. "So, what's the plan?"

"Um…Father has arranged the dinner to be on Monday night at 6 o'clock. So we have 3 days to practice…but we also have to convince the Elders and possibly everyone else that we're in a relationship."

"Alright, that sounds simple enough." They sat on a bench in the park. "First, a background story. How did we meet?"

"Eeto…" Hinata tried to think of an original story. "We were friends at first…"

"And then I asked you out and you said 'yes'?" He finished off for her.

"Hai, but my father will probably want to know more details since he's suspicious about this relationship…"

"Hm…I'm a friend of one of your friends?"

"But then you would have to meet my friends…?"

"That's fine, isn't it?"

"Um, sure…" Hinata called up Kiba and Shino and arranged somewhere to meet.

•

"Yo, Hinata!" The guy with messy brown hair called out to her.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" She waved at her two friends.

Shino looked at the guy with spikey dark blue hair. "And this is…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied, looking at the two guys. "…Hinata's boyfriend." He added.

"NANI!?" Kiba shouted at the couple. "Is this true, Hinata!?"

"Well…um..." She explained the situation to the two and asked them to pretend to be best friends with Sasuke.

"So we just have to say that Sasuke's our buddy, right?" Kiba said.

"It's not like you're going to be at the dinner, we're just asking you if we can use your names and if her father asks you to confirm, which I doubt, then you say yes." Sasuke explained bluntly.

"Tch…this guy…" Kiba muttered. He disliked people that were 'trying to be cool'.

Sasuke just smirked and walked away, holding Hinata's hand; fingers intertwined which annoyed the dog boy even more. "Grr…hmph. Let's go, Shino."

•

Hinata blushed at all the stares they were getting from the public. Everyone was looking at the 'perfect' couple, after all they were both good looking and from a good family but she was blushing even more at the hand-holding.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, that's another thing; if we're a couple, then we don't need to use any formalities, right? Just 'Sasuke' is fine, and I'll call you 'Hinata'."

"Uh…Hai…S-Sasuke…..kun." She couldn't stop herself from adding 'kun' after his name.

"…You can't say 'Sasuke'?" He asked.

"I-I can!" She felt embarrassed. "Sasuke...kun."

Sasuke face-palmed and laughed slightly. "Haha, it's okay if you can't."

"G-Gomene…" She hung her head low.

"Hey, it's fine. You don't need to apologize." He smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Hai…"

"Well, I guess we'll have to get to know each other now, won't we?"

"Hai!" She replied happily.

"Alright, my favorite color is…" Sasuke started with himself.

•

The first day went by and the second day came after. Hinata and Sasuke promised to meet again at Ichiraku Ramen at 12 o'clock for lunch.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" The young Hyuga bowed low.

"No problem, and I told you, cut the formalities." The Uchiha gave her a mini lecture. "No bowing, no overly polite words, no suffixes—okay, I'll let you off with 'Sasuke-kun' but you get the point." He slurped some ramen.

She sat next to him and ordered while continuing the conversation with Sasuke. "Hai…hai…hai…gomene…"

"…No apologizing either."

"Ah, right! Gomen—"

"I just said no apologizing."

"Go-"

"Here's some tea, Hinata. Now let's continue from yesterday, what's your favorite color?" He cut her off before she could apologize.

They shared everything they could about themselves and tried to remember each little like or dislike. After lunch, they strolled around Konoha, trying to think of what to do next.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned Hinata around and hugged her.

"E-Eh!? Sasuke-kun!?" She panicked and blushed.

"As I thought, this is another problem." Sasuke let go of her and explained. "We're supposed to be a couple and couples do this sort of thing all the time. If you want to convince your father and the Elders, you'll have to get used to this sort of stuff."

"H-Hai…but how?" She asked as she recovered.

"By doing this sort of thing regularly." He replied bluntly.

"E-Ehh!? I-I don't think I'd be able to take it!" She took a step back.

"…Just a little improvement is fine, I guess. It's not like I'm asking you to kiss me or anything. Or would you rather do that..?" He smirked evilly.

"N-No, not at all!" She blushed and waved her hands in front of her.

"Relax, it's a joke." He continued to smirk.

For the rest of the day, Sasuke would keep surprising her with hugs, flirts or small kisses. She tried to stay cool but that idea was thrown out the window because it was completely impossible for her.

"I-I can't do it…" Hinata slouched on to a park bench.

"Well, I'll admit you have gotten slightly better…I'm just glad you haven't fainted yet." He smiled at her.

"…Yet." She reminded him.

"By the way…how are we going to 'convince' the Elders? They're not going to be at the dinner, are they?" Sasuke asked.

She thought for a bit. "You're right…they won't be. Um…"

"…" They were both silent, thinking about the same thing. _Was convincing the Elders really necessary?_

"If we're going to convince them, I've thought of a stupid idea…" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Yes…?" Hinata was listening even if it was a 'stupid idea'.

"…We find out the areas that the Elders usually go to…and we act like a couple around them. Then they'll see us and will have to consider us a couple."

"Eh? Will that work?"

"It's not exactly convincing but that's it. Just think of it as a rehearsal before the real thing, the dinner."

"Hai!" They both agreed to Sasuke's little plan.

•

The third day, their last day came. Tonight was the dinner so they had the day to convince the Elders and night to convince Hiashi.

Hinata felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned quickly to see who it was. "S-Sasuke-kun!" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Hinata…you're not doing a very good job of handling this." Sasuke's voice was smooth.

Her head dropped. "Ugh…I know…"

"But you're doing better than before so that's something to be happy about." He released her and held her hand instead. "So did you find out where the Elders hang out?"

"Un! They're….Elders so they like quiet, peaceful places. Such as the Hyuga compound or a garden…sometimes they stroll around Konoha." She filled him in.

"Alright, simple enough. We can't go to the Hyuga compound because that would be too obvious so let's walk around Konoha and if we happen to see them, you know what to do."

•

Following Sasuke's plan, the couple strolled around Konoha, keeping an eye out for the Hyuga Elders. Obviously, not all of the Elders stuck together so they only found a few walking around.

First Elder:

The first Elder was calmly walking around the village, admiring all of the youngsters full of energy…until he spotted something. _Is that…Hinata-sama!?_ He stared at the man she was with. _Uchiha…Sasuke?_

Hinata was eating a crepe, aware of the Elder watching them, she started laughing and smiling happily, getting all friendly around the Uchiha- hoping that the Elder would buy their fake relationship.

"Ah, Hinata. You've got some cream on your face." He turned her head towards him and wiped it off. "There." Sasuke flashed a smile at the blushing Hyuga.

The Elder's eyes widened at the couple. Uchiha Sasuke just KISSED Hyuga Hinata!? What was their relationship!? Shocked, the Elder scurried away to the Hyuga compound to report to Hiashi.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay, Hinata. He's gone."

"Yes…why did he look so shocked though?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"Hm…I wonder." He smirked evilly.

Second Elder:

The second Elder was also walking around Konoha. He was muttering about how youngsters were so loud these days. As soon as he turned around to go home, he saw Hyuga Hinata with Uchiha Sasuke, walking together happily.

"So, Sasu-!" Hinata tripped on a rock and suddenly fell forward.

Instinctively, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up, closer towards him. "Don't make me worry like that." He said, quite loudly so the Elder would hear.

"U-Un…gomene." Hinata apologized shyly.

The Elder's eyes bulged. Uchiha Sasuke forced a HUG on Hinata and she hugged him back without hesitation!? What was their relationship!? Shocked, the Elder scurried away to the Hyuga compound to report to Hiashi.

"He's out of sight." Sasuke's hand shaded his eyes from the blaring sun as he watched the Elder run.

"Un…he seemed somewhat surprised…" Hinata placed a finger on her lips in thought.

"Hm…I wonder." He smirked evilly.

Third Elder:

The third Elder was strolling around Konoha lazily. He didn't really care about what was going on around him or where he was going. He was simply walking…or at least he was until he saw a certain Hyuga holding hands with a certain Uchiha.

Hinata didn't seem to mind holding hands with Sasuke; in fact, she looked very cheerful around him.

"Ah, Hinata…that's a nice bracelet you're wearing today." Sasuke held her hand up, closer to his face to have a better look at the accessory.

"Arigato!" She smiled happily at him.

The Elder's eyes stared harder at the couple's hands. Their fingers were intertwined in a couple way and Sasuke KISSED Hinata's HAND!? What was their relationship!? Shocked, the Elder scurried away to the Hyuga compound to report to Hiashi.

"Well, I don't think we'll find any more Elders around here." Sasuke said after a while.

"Hm, shall we go to the gardens then?" Hinata suggested while watching the Elder disappear into the distance with curious eyes.

"Yeah, let's." He smirked evilly as they headed to the gardens.

•

The couple walked around the garden full of blooming flowers everywhere. Sakura petals danced around them in the wind. Every breeze would send a blizzard of pink petals floating down to the ground.

Fourth Elder:

The fourth Elder strolled through the flower meadows, taking in the sweet aroma and watching the flowers with a peaceful face. Until he saw two familiar faces walking side by side together.

"Oh! What a beautiful flower…" Hinata bent down and stroked the flower's petal lightly.

Sasuke plucked the flower and placed it in her hair. "It is…but now you're more beautiful." His lips curved into a small smile.

Hinata blushed. "A-Arigato…"

The Elder's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Uchiha Sasuke just CARESSED Hyuga Hinata!? What was their relationship!? Shocked, the Elder scurried away to the Hyuga compound to report to Hiashi.

"And there goes another one." Sasuke sniffed a flower while watching the Elder.

"He seemed quite shocked too…" Hinata was beginning to think how strange their reactions were. Surely their acting wasn't _that_ shocking…was it?

"Hm…I wonder." He smirked evilly.

Fifth Elder:

The fifth Elder was collecting flowers of all kinds and pressing them into his 'flower collection' book. He was happily picking a flower until he saw a certain couple and dropped it.

Hyuga Hinata was sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke and they were close, a little too close.

Hinata felt someone tap her left shoulder and turned her head to see who it was. "Ah-!" She yelped as Sasuke's finger poked her cheek.

On her right, Sasuke was laughing about how obedient she was. "Haha, you're so obedient! If someone told you to look right, you'd look right. If someone told you to pick a flower, you'd pick a flower and if I tap your left shoulder, you look left when I'm on your right."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata pouted slightly as Sasuke's finger was still poking her cheek.

The Elder glared at Sasuke's arm AROUND Hinata's shoulder. Uchiha Sasuke just pulled Hyuga Hinata CLOSER to him!? What was their relationship!? Shocked, the Elder scurried away to the Hyuga compound to report to Hiashi.

"We're down to the last Elder now." Sasuke mentioned.

"Un! Let's find the last one…will he be as shocked as the others…?" Hinata pondered on the thought of the shocked Elders.

"Hm…I wonder." He smirked evilly.

Sixth (and the last) Elder:

The sixth Elder sat against a Sakura tree and rested his old back against it. He gave out a sigh of relief and relaxed…until he saw Hyuga Hinata with Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata was lying on the grass with Sasuke next to her. She rolled around happily, over the bright fragrant flowers. She almost lost control and couldn't stop rolling for a while. Luckily, Sasuke noticed Hinata's loss of control and stopped her by 'pinning' her down to the grass.

"Ahaha…arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled at him weakly, affected by dizziness.

"You shouldn't roll around like that…now your hair's all messed up." Sasuke brushed a strand of hair from her face.

The Elder quickly averted his eyes as he stood up to walk away from the sight. Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke were MAKING OUT in a PUBLIC area!? What was their relationship!? Shocked, the Elder scurried away to the Hyuga compound to report to Hiashi.

"And we're done!" Sasuke stood up and yawned.

"Un, arigato! I wonder why all of the Elders were so shocked though…" Hinata thought out loud.

"Hm…I wonder." Sasuke smirked evilly for the last time that afternoon.

•

All six Elders stormed into the room where Hiashi was meditating. Shouting random things about Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.

"UCHIHA SASUKE KISSED HINATA-SAMA!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE HUGGED HINATA-SAMA!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE KISSED HINATA-SAMA'S HAND!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE CARESSED HINATA-SAMA'S CHEEK!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE HAD HIS ARM AROUND HINATA-SAMA!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE WAS MAKING OUT WITH HINATA-SAMA!" They all shouted at once.

Somehow, Hiashi heard all of this. "Nani? Kissed? Hugged? Hand kissed? Caressed? Arm around Hinata? MAKING OUT!?"

"YES, THAT IS WHAT WE SAW, HIASHI-SAMA!" They once again shouted.

"I see..." Hiashi held his chin as he thought. _What will happen tonight, I wonder._

•

Night fell and Hiashi sat patiently on a cushion at the low dinner table. Where were his daughter and her boyfriend? It was 1 minute to 6, surely they wouldn't be late...after all, they were meeting THE Hyuga Hiashi.

Outside, Sasuke and Hinata were doing a quick run through.

"What's my favorite color?" Sasuke quizzed.

"Blue!" Hinata replied.

"What shampoo do I use?"

"L'Oreal!"

"Why?"

"Because…you're worth it?" She wasn't sure about this question.

"You make it sound like a question, it's supposed to be a statement."

"Uh…ok…?"

"What's my favorite food?"

"Onigiri!"

"What food do I dislike?"

"_"

"What's my type of girl?"

"Um…you never said."

"Exactly, all correct. Ready?" He stepped forward.

"Hai!" She nodded and walked towards the dinner room.

•

Hyuga Hiashi heard the door slide open and saw Hinata wearing a plain tinted lavender-white dress. He noticed Uchiha Sasuke behind her, wearing a black T-shirt with a dark purple jacket-like T-shirt on top and plain blue jeans.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, pleasure to meet you." Sasuke bowed and held out his hand.

"Hm. Hyuga Hiashi." Hiashi took Sasuke's hand and shook it.

The three sat down and watched the dishes come out. All of the food was of high class traditional style. They ate in silence for a while until Hiashi spoke.

"How is the food? I hope it is to your liking…Sasuke."

"Yes, it is. Very." Sasuke flashed a kind smile.

"So…I hear that you and Hinata are quite close…how long have you two been going out?"

"Oh…about," He looked at Hinata. "A month."

"A month and you two are already doing such farfetched things." Hiashi glanced at the couple.

"A-Ano, Father…what do you mean by 'farfetched things'?" Hinata finally said something.

Hiashi was silent for a moment. "Kissing, hugging, hand kissing, caressing, getting too close," He paused and cleared his throat. "Making out…"

"EHH!?" Hinata stood up in disbelief.

"Calm down, Hinata. Hiashi-san, I assure you that I have done none of those things."

"Are you sure?" Hiashi looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Except…perhaps we have done a bit of hugging, getting close and hand holding but nothing more than that." The Uchiha smiled again.

"Hinata, is what he says true?" Hiashi turned to his own daughter.

"Hai, he's telling the truth, father."

Hiashi nodded. "Alright."

They continued eating and shared small talk over time. Topics changing from company business to Hinata's love life. Eventually they finished all of their meals and stood to say their farewells.

"Well, Sasuke. I look forward to do business with your company." The two men shook hands.

"Thank you, Hiashi-san, as do I." Sasuke was being all mature and talking quite formally.

Hiashi gestured Hinata to see the Uchiha off. She nodded and started guiding Sasuke. "This way, Sasuke-kun…"

When she walked past her father, he lowered his voice so that Sasuke wouldn't hear. "He is a good man…be happy, Hinata."

Hearing those words from her father made her smile. She turned and bowed to her father's back. _Arigato gozaimasu..._ She thanked silently.

•

Hinata walked Sasuke to the gate. "A-Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun!" She bowed low.

"Hey, I told you to stop with the formalities." Sasuke started turning his back to her.

"But we don't have to pretend anymore and without you, I couldn't have done this at all…so, thank you." She raised her head and smiled gently.

"You're welcome. I hope he doesn't set you up for an arranged marriage or something." He returned the smile and started heading home

"Un! Hopefully not!" She agreed. "I hope we'll meet again someday, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped and turned slightly. "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata was about to close the gate but stopped when she heard her name. "Hm?"

"You'll find someone. Someday soon, someday later, you'll definitely find someone that's better than me and to add to the bright side, it won't be fake."

"Hai…arigato gozaimasu!" She bowed and closed the gate.

_Stay strong, Hinata_. Uchiha Sasuke thought as he looked up at the starry night sky.

* * *

Glossary:

Kawaii na- How cute

Ano- Excuse me/ _sometimes_ 'um'

Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much/ Thanks a lot - basically a formal/polite way of showing a lot of gratitude.

Chouto matte- Hold on (a second)/ Wait (a minute)

Eeto- Um

Hai- Yes

Nani- What

Gomene- Sorry

Un- Yes/Mhm - A reply of agreement.

Sakura- Cherry blossoms

Arigato- Thank you/Thanks - less formal than Arigato gozaimasu (quite casual)

Onigiri- Rice ball

Mendokuse- How troublesome

* * *

So this time I added a glossary, was that helpful? Anyways, that was chapter 2 of SHHC! Tell me what you think in your reviews, thanks! Oh and what the Elders said about the _"Kissed? Hugged? Hand kissed? Caressed? Arm around Hinata? MAKING OUT!?" _Sasuke really did none of that, the Elders…are old men and from the angle or place they saw it from, it looked like that. Well now, see you guys in chapter 3!

SHHC Special Bonus!

"_Ah…that was fun. I'm back, everyone!" The King entered the room._

"_Welcome back, how was it?" The guy with the spikey ponytail asked._

"_A success. She was so shy, it was amusing." Sasuke slouched in the "King's" chair. "Hm? I seem to be detecting 'hate' waves." He looked over to where two guys were standing._

_One of them, with the messy brown hair, glared at Sasuke. "You better not have done anything to Hinata."_

"_I didn't." Sasuke smirked._

"_Then…what are these?" The guy with shady shades held up pictures of Sasuke hugging, kissing, caressing etc Hinata._

_The king sighed. "You just HAD to take the photos from those angles, huh?"_

"_Anyways," The guy with the fake smile cut in. He was looking through a pair of binoculars. "It seems we have another request."_

"_From who?" A guy with long hair asked._

"_An ugly girl with long blond hair." Fake smile replied with a fake smile._

"_You're never going to get a girl with that bad mouth." Sasuke pointed out._

"_I know, and I couldn't care less." Another fake smile was shown._

_The guy with a bag of chips came back from picking up the new request. "Here it is!"_

_Youthful bob-cut guy snatched the letter in a youthful spin and read it out loud in a girly voice._

"_So, who would like to take on this request?" Bob-cut flapped the letter around._

_No one replied._

"_Alright, since no one's volunteering, let's all nominate someone." The King announced._

"_I'd like to nominate him." Fake smile pointed at spikey ponytail._

"_Huh? Why me?" Spikey ponytail asked._

"_Because you do the least work around here. I think it's time you get out and do something, don't you think?" Fake smile threw a fake smile at him._

"_Oh! He's so right! I nominate him too!" Messy brown hair joined in and so did the others eventually._

"_Then it's decided." The king threw the request at spikey ponytail and it cut swiftly through the air._

_Spikey ponytail caught it between two fingers and got up from his seat. "Mendokuse." He said before exiting the room._


End file.
